farmingsimulatorfandomcom-20200225-history
Grimme Rootster 604 (Farming Simulator 15)
The Grimme Rootster 604 is a Sugar Beet Harvesting trailer available in Farming Simulator 15. It is used to extract the Sugar Beet Crop from the ground, after it has been processed by a Haulm Topper. Overview The Grimme Rootster 604 is a trailer designed to harvest Sugar Beet. It is the only stand-alone harvester in the base game that can only perform this function. The Rootster 604 is a large, bulky machine that works like a Harvester, capable of extracting Sugar Beets from the ground, storing them in a holding tank, and transferring them to a Tipper when necessary through the use of its conveyer lift. The Rootster 604 can only work on a field that has already been processed by a Sugar Beet Haulm Topper. The Rootster 604 cannot cut haulms at all. This is just one of the ways in which it is inferior to the extremely-expensive Grimme Maxtron 620, which performs both the cutting and harvesting simultaneously. The Rootster 604 has a Drawbar (Ball) hitch at the front, which may be attached to any tractor in the base game, as well as the Lizard PiQup and most of the Harvesters. Only a tractor can actually activate the device however, since it requires 99 kW / 134 hp in order to activate, an amount of power that can be supplied by some of the early tractors. However, the Rootster 604 itself is very heavy, especially when fully loaded with Sugar Beets, so a small tractor may not be able to simultaneously supply it with power and tow it around the field at any reasonable speed. Consider using a heavy tractor with at least 200-300 hp instead (or more!). While operating, the Rootster 604 imposes a speed limit of 10 km/h. The Rootster 604 has its own holding tank, capable of holding only 6000 liters of Sugar Beets. Once the limit is reached, the Rootster 604 will not harvest any more Sugar Beets until it can offload into a Tipper or Auger Wagon. Due to the high density of Sugar Beet crops, this limit will be hit many times when harvesting even a small field. You cannot hire a Worker to operate the Rootster 604. All work must be done manually. Although it is possible to hire a Worker when the Rootster 604 is attached to the back of a tractor, and a Grimme FT 300 (Farming Simulator 15) is attached to the front, the worker is very likely to refuse to drive at all. Even if he does start driving, he may end up doing all sorts of weird maneuvers on the field, and will likely fail to harvest the crop. Finally, the Grimme Rootster 604 has an extendable conveyer lift that can offload harvested Sugar Beets from the machine to an external Tipper. This is done on the Rootster's right-hand side. While the conveyer is extended, it will automatically dump the Beets in its holding tank into any valid Tipper that passes underneath it. This works even if both the Rootster 604 and the Tipper are in motion, but since this harvester cannot use a Hired Worker, accomplishing a moving unload maneuver is possibly only in Multiplayer mode. Offloading can be done into any Tipper, including the largest ones available in the base game. However, the conveyer lift will clip into the side of very tall Tippers. Furthermore, maneuvering a large Tipper under the conveyer may be tricky, because the conveyer is very short. Overall, the Rootster 604 is inferior to the Grimme Maxtron 620, which can use a Hired Worker, and of course can cut haulms as it harvests. However, the Maxtron 620 is almost 5.5 times more expensive than the Rootster 604. Specifications Category:Farming Simulator 15 Beet Harvesting Category:Farming Simulator 15 Grimme Category:Grimme